1. Field
The field relates to labeling machines and methods of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following may be prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,386; 4,390,390; 4,574,027; 4,624,734; 4,787,953; 5,264,066; 5,421,948; 5,645,669; 5,472,552; 5,853,530; 6,352,094; 6,412,535; 6,913,662; 7,252,131; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0236112; WO93/08081; EP 370633 A1; EP 506597 A1; EP 980832 A1; DE 4217655 A1; JP 1-48752 A1; JP 2002-59056 A1; JP-2004-262520 A1; JP 2004-352256 A1; and Avery Dennison User Manual ALS204/206,256 Editions 2006 and 2007.